


A Flaw In Every Plan

by 23a



Series: A Flaw In Every Plan [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Character, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Complete, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23a/pseuds/23a
Summary: James and Lily Potter had a second child, one who they were able to keep secret and save by getting her all the way to America. The Death Eaters were supposed to find and kill her, but they weren't able to. Years later, she gets invited to Hogwarts and learns about the magical world, as well as befriending Ginny Weasley, but she doesn't know the secret of her true identity--or the danger that she's in. First in a series.





	1. Ariana Clark

The night Lily and James Potter died, they managed to do two things. They protected their 1-year-old son, Harry. But he wasn't the only one. The other was sent far away, so far they believed no one would ever look for her. Just 2 months old at the time, Ariana Marian Potter was sent far beyond Voldemort's clutches - all the way to America. Not that he didn't try. His servants had been instructed to kill the girl before she turned a year old. But an identity change and adoption by a family in Boston made that plan useless - because Ariana was a survivor, no matter what. Now known as Ariana May Clark, she was raised with no knowledge of anything related to Witchcraft or Wizardry. Until her 11th birthday, that was, when yet another flaw meant she was listed to go to a very special school - and that was where her life would change forever. That was where she would meet her friends, and most of all, where she would meet (though neither knew it at the time) her big brother.

* * *

Dumbeldore couldn't believe his oversight. The Potters had asked him to arrange for their children to be taken to safety, and he had managed one before Voldemort had killed them. But he had forgotten to take Ariana's name off the list. If the girl had any of her father's genes, she would come. All he could do now was change the letter and the list for the Sorting Hat to the new name she went by. She would attend Hogwarts as a Clark, not a Potter. It was crucial that neither she nor Harry found out that they were related. Crucial that Ariana never found out who she was.

* * *

Ariana received the letter, and her life changed forever. Her parents whispered for days worriedly, but told Ariana the choice was up to her. And she had to go. She just had to. And now here she was, at King's Cross Station. Her parents had driven her to the station, then said something about how they had promised to stay out of it. She didn't really know what that meant. Now she was walking, and she saw a family with carts full of stuff as strange as hers. She followed them, and gasped when she saw that they walked right through a brick wall. So she did too, and found herself on a bustling platform. Full of British people. She was the only American here. Yeah, she had been born British, but she still spoke American and had American culture. She would drag attention to herself. The last thing she needed. She walked over to the train, but couldn't get her trunk up. A pair of redhead twins waked up to her. "Need help?", they asked in unison.

"Yeah, thanks", she replied, realizing too late what she had done.

"You don't sound British", one said. "Only British people get in to Hogwarts."

"Well they must be written down at birth", Ariana said, "Because I was born in Britain, but adopted by some people in America."

The other twin shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, we don't care", he said. "Just curious. Besides, always willing to help out another redhead." They got her trunk onto the train and turned around. "We didn't introduce ourselves, did we?", he asked. "Well I'm Fred Weasley, and this is George."

"Ariana Clark", Ariana replied.

"Nice to meet you", they said, in unison again.

Ariana got onto the train and found a relatively empty compartment. There was one other girl in there, also with red hair. "Hey, can I sit here?", Ariana asked.

The girl looked up. "Sure. But why do you sound American?"

Ariana sighed, realizing she would have to explain this to everyone. "I was born British, but adopted by a family in America."

"Oh", the girl said. "What's your name?"

"Ariana", she said, sitting down. "You?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley? You related to those twins I met?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "My brothers. I have 6."

Ariana's eyes widened. "Six?! Lucky."

Ginny scoffed. "Lucky?"

"I'd love siblings", Ariana said.

At that moment, a girl with brown hair came into the compartment. "Hi Ginny", she said.

"Hi Hermione. Where are Harry and Ron?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Who knows? They're boys."

Ginny laughed, and Hermione noticed Ariana. "Hi", she said.

"Hi", Ariana replied. "I'm Ariana."

"I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you."

"You too."


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

Ariana didn't know what she was supposed to do, so she followed Ginny, who was also starting her first year at Hogwarts. Hermione waved to them and went off to a group of carriages, and Ariana and Ginny walked towards a large man who was yelling for first-years to join him. They were instructed to get into a boat, and they were joined by a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with a camera.

"Hello", said the girl. "I'm Luna Lovegood. What's your name?"

"Ginny Weasley", Ginny said with a smile.

"I'm Ariana Clark", Ariana said. They looked at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Colin Creevey", he said.

"So what house do you all think you'll be in?", Ginny asked.

"I'm hoping I'll be in Ravenclaw", said Luna.

"I don't know", said Colin, "I'm muggle-born, I don't really know anything about this."

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor, cause if I don't get in I might be disowned", Ginny said.

They all looked at Ariana, who shrugged. "Anything is alright with me."

The boat came in view of the castle, and the children all gasped upon seeing it. They went for a bit longer before getting out of the boats and following the man - Hagrid, he'd said his name was, and walking into the castle. Ariana looked all around at the incredible-ness of it all, and saw a room on the right where 4 long tables were set up, with people sitting at each. Suddenely, she saw what must have been a ghost go through a wall into the room with the tables.

"Is that a ghost?", she asked quietly. Ginny nodded.

A stern woman with her hair in a bun walked up to them and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She told them about how the sorting would work, and then led them into the Great Hall. They stood in line and looked awkwardly at all the older students staring back at them. The names were being called in alphabetical order by last name. After what seemed like forever, but really couldn't have been long at all, Ariana heard Professor McGonagall say "Clark, Ariana."

She walked nervously over to the stool and sat down, placing the hat on her head.

 _"What's this?"_ , it said in her mind. _"Another Potter?"_

 _"Potter?"_ , Ariana replied. _"What are you talking about? My name is Clark..."_

 _"Right... yes, my mistake. Well anyway, it'd better be..._ GRYFFINDOR!"

There were cheers from the Gryffindor table, and Ariana nervously walked towards it. Thankfully, she found Hermione, and sat by her.

Colin, the boy from the boat, was sorted into Gryffindor, and Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw, as she had desired. Ginny was then sorted into Gryffindor, and joined them at the table. The headmaster rose up and spoke some words that Ariana thought made no sense, then the feast arrived. Ariana ate happily, noticing that both Hermione and Ginny looked distinctly worried. The repeatedly referred to the missing Harry and Ron. After the food and the dessert, Dumbledore introduced Gilderoy Lockhart as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and went over some rules which Ariana payed no attention to, then they were told to follow their prefects upstairs. Ginny mentioned that the male prefect was her brother, and rolled her eyes as they followed him upstairs to their dorms. Ariana found all her stuff miraculously by the bed, bid Ginny good night, and went to sleep.


	3. Redheaded Rebels

Ariana woke up the next morning to Ginny shaking her awake. "Ariana! Ariana!"

She blinked. "What? It's so early!"

"It's so time for class in half an hour. You slept too late."

"What?!" She jumped out of bed.

"How'd you manage that?" another girl asked.

"Still on American time," she said with a sigh.

"Well get dressed, quickly," said Ginny. "We have Potions."

10 minutes later, they walked into the common room. Hermione was glaring sternly at two boys, one a redhead who looked like Ginny, the other a boy with black hair and green eyes and a scar that felt strangely familiar to Ariana.

"Alright, Hermione, we get it!" the boy exclaimed. "Will you stop looking at us like that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You are an idiot, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Hey, what about Harry?"

"He was okay. And besides, he's the great and famous Harry Potter. You're just my annoying brother."

"Oh, go to class, little sister."

The two of them walked away. "Harry Potter?" asked Ariana. "I think I've heard that name before."

"One of the most famous wizards of the age," Ginny explained. "Defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a dark wizard, when he was a year old. And my brother's best friend. Isn't he rather handsome, too?"

"Uh... I guess?" Ariana saw the look in Ginny's eyes and realized she had a huge crush on this famous wizard. In truth, she felt no such attraction towards him.

* * *

"You're just about late," Professor Snape said when they arrived at potions. He glanced over. "Our two redheaded rebels." He looked again and gasped when he saw Ariana's face. He seemed to whisper something, but it was something indistinguishable. "Detention, both of you."

"But you said nearly late!" Ginny protested.

"Detention. Now, take your seats."

They did, Ginny silently fuming. The class went by rather boringly, but Snape kept glancing over at Ariana, his gaze hardening every time he looked into her eyes.


	4. Detention and Confusion

When Ariana and Ginny walked into their next class, which was flying, they were thankfully on time. Ginny was still fuming about getting detention from Snape. "Foul git," she said.

"Let's just go to class," said Ariana. "There's no point in getting angry, is there?"

Ginny grumbled, but they continued walking.

"Alright," said the teacher, Madame Hooch. "Everyone place your hand over your broom and say 'Up.'"

Ariana did, and her broom went right into her hand. Looking around, she saw that Ginny's did as well, and three or four others; most, though, remained on the ground. After several more minutes, everybody had their brooms in their hands.

"Alright," she said. "Now, on the count of three, everyone get on your broom and take off. Do not go more than five feet off the ground! 1.. 2... 3!"

Ariana went up, exhilarated by the feeling. After everyone was up, Madame Hooch said, "Alright. You may go a bit higher. Do not move yet."

Everyone did as told. "You may begin flying," she said, and Ariana began soaring through the sky. This was, she decided, the most fun thing she had ever done. Ginny seemed to be enjoying herself as well, but she seemed to have a great deal more control over the broom.

"How are you doing that?" Ariana asked.

Ginny chuckled. "I have six older brothers. You really think I hadn't been taught how to fly yet?"

"Oh wow."

"You're really, really good, for a beginner," said Ginny. "Only Harry, I think, has been able to fly that well on his first try."

"Wait, the most famous wizard in the world is also an athlete?" Ariana asked.

Ginny nodded. "He's seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Quidditch?"

"I'll explain later."

"Why is every well-known person an athlete?"

"Well, it's in his blood, apparanetly," said Ginny. "I don't know the details, you'd have to ask him."

"Talk to one of the most famous wizards of the age?" asked Ariana. "I don't think so."

"He's very modest," said Ginny. "In fact, if you want to not annoy him, don't bring up that he's famous. And don't look at the scar."

"The scar?"

"That's the one he got when he survived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's attack."

"Why won't people name him?" asked Ariana.

"Harry's the only one who will say his name," said Ginny.

"Why?"

Before Ginny could reply, Madame Hooch said, "Everybody, come down!"

They landed, and then she said, "Class dismissed!"

* * *

The next class was Transfiguration. They walked into the class, Ariana noting that there was no teacher present. There was a cat sitting on the desk.

"Why is there a cat?" she whispered to Ginny as they sat down.

"That's no cat," said Ginny, "It's Professor McGonagall."

Ariana frowned, confused. Before she could say another word, the cat... turned into a woman. It was the woman from the Sorting Ceremony the night before. Ariana had to contain a gasp. "She turned into a person!"

Ginny nodded. "She does that."

Ariana listened attentively to McGonagall's speech, and by the end of the class, she had turned a button into a coin.

* * *

Ariana followed Ginny to the Great Hall for lunch, where they sat with Hermione, Harry, Ron, and one other boy that Ariana did not know.

"Ginny, do you have to sit here?" Ron asked, annoyed.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's such a rude thing to say! She's your sister!"

"So? Percy's my brother, I wouldn't want him sitting with me."

"Hey!" said the aforementioned Percy, walking nearby.

"Hi Percy," said Ginny, rolling her eyes at Ron.

Ariana turned to the strange boy that she did not know. "Hello," she greeted him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Neville," he said. "You're Ariana, right? You're the American girl."

"Not by birth," said Ariana.

"Well, the one who sounds American, anyway."

"Alright, fair enough," she said. "I'm really not sure why I was sent to America. Britain has an adoption system... it's strange that they would send me somewhere else."

"Who were your parents?" asked Harry curiously, who had been very quiet up until that point.

"No idea,"Ariana replied. "Died when I was two months old. I've asked my adoptive parents a million times, and they just said it was an accident of some sort."

"Maybe your adoptive parents are relatives?" Ginny suggested.

"Maybe," said Ariana. "Feel like they would have mentioned that though." She turned to Harry. "So, you're Harry Potter." She remembered what Ginny said, and carefully avoided looking at the scar on his forehead.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Ginny says you're really good at flying."

"Oh," he said. "I suppose."

"Suppose?" Ron asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "You were the youngest Seeker in a century, Harry."

He blushed a deep red.

"She said it was in your blood," Ariana added.

Harry nodded. "My dad played Quidditch when he was here. He's got a trophy in the trophy room."

"That's cool," said Ariana.

"Ariana is very good at flying," Ginny added. "For a beginner, she was about as good as Harry on his first try."

"Did she do it without breaking any rules?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, let it go," said Ron.

"I was just -"

"Harry and Ron have a bit of a tendency to break rules," said Ginny.

"Is that why you were angry at them this morning?"

"Well, they missed the train," Hermione explained, _"And flew Ron's father's flying car all the way from London!"_

"Hermione, let it go!" He looked at Ariana. "Thanks a lot."

"So, Ginny, how were your first few classes?" asked Hermione, changing the subject.

"Well, Ariana and I have a detention with Snape," she said.

"Already?" asked Harry.

"What'd you do?" asked Ron.

"Nothing!" Ginny exclaimed. "Nothing. At. All. We got there, he said we were nearly late, then he glared at Ariana and said we had detention."

"Sorry I got you detention," Ariana added.

"Not your fault," said Ginny. "It's his. He's a foul git."

"That's my sister," said a voice proudly, and Ariana turned around to see the twins.

"Now, who are we calling a foul git?"

"Snape," Ron clarified.

"Good girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ariana was scared. They were alone, in the dungeon, after dinner. It was terrifying. "Nothing's going to eat us, right?" she clarified.

"No," said Ginny. "Except maybe Snape."

They entered the classroom, where Snape was waiting. "Before we begin, I have a few questions."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "For who?"

"We'll start with you. Miss Weasley," he began, in his drawl.

"Yes, Professor?"

"How long have you known Miss Clark?"

"Since yesterday," said Ginny, sounding very confused.

"Miss Clark, is this true?"

"Yes, sir. We met on the train."

"Very well. Miss Weasley, you may go."

Ginny shot a glance to Ariana, who mouthed, "Go." She gave a grateful smile and bounded off.

"Miss Clark."

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know, sir. They died when I was two months old. I'm adopted."

"And what month were you born?"

"August. 1981."

He almost dropped the quill he was holding. Then he shook his head and handed it to Ariana. "Write 'I will not be late to class' twenty times," he said, handing her a parchment. She wrote the lines then left, exceedingly confused.

* * *

When she got back to the common room, Ginny and Hermione were both there, Hermione with her nose buried in a book.

"What are you guys still doing down here?" Ariana asked.

"Ariana, it's only 7:30," said Ginny. "It's not even curfew yet."

"Oh. It felt like longer."

"What did Snape make you do?" asked Hermione.

Ariana shrugged. "I had to answer some questions then write some lines. He was very surprised by my answers, though."

"What were your answers?" asked Hermione. "What were the questions, rather?"

"He asked who my parents were. Then I said I didn't know because they died when I was two months old. Then he asked what month I was born, so I told him - August 1981. Then he almost dropped what he was holding."

"August 1981?" asked Hermione. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, me too!" said Ginny with a smile.

"But that means... you would have been two months old in October 1981. That's the same month Harry's parents died."

"Strange..." said Ariana.

"It seems... he was going on killing rampages around that time, before Harry defeated him. Maybe he killed your parents too."

"Maybe," said Ariana. "But hold on, I'm confused. What actually happened with Harry? He defeated the dark wizard at one year old, and his parents died that same night? What happened?"

Hermione frowned. "I think that would be up to Harry to tell you."

"Hermione, the entire Wizarding World knows," said Ginny.

"Alright," said Hermione. "Well, he went into the Potters' house, and he killed James and Lily - Harry's parents - then he tried to kill Harry but couldn't, for some reason, and he died instead. But he didn't really die, and Harry defeated him again last year."

"Wow," said Ariana. "That's strange. Why couldn't he kill Harry?"

"Nobody knows," said Ginny. "But it made Harry the most famous wizard of our time. And he spent ten years living with his aunt and uncle and didn't know a thing about it."

"I'm confused," said Ariana.

"You'll get used to it," said Ginny.

"Well anyway, I've got to get to bed," said Hermione. "Want to be up bright and early tomorrow."

"I guess I'll be going to bed too," said Ginny.

"Alright," said Ariana. "Good night."


	5. Hagrid, Harry, and Halloween

By the end of the first week, Ariana had figured out the layout of the school fairly well, and had the schedule mostly down, too. She and Ginny were practically inseparable. The only thing she found annoying about Ginny was that she was always pining over Harry. Ariana just couldn't see the attraction. Harry was a very nice boy, though, she had to give Ginny that. On the first Friday, Ginny came up to her and said, "Hey, do you want to visit Hagrid?"

"Who?"

"Hagrid. He's the guy that led us into the boats when we arrived."

"Oh, the big guy."

"Yeah. He's good friends with Harry, Hermione, and my brother."

"Ron, right?"

"Yeah, Ron. For some reason. Anyway, they're going down there, and they invited me along. Do you want to come too?"

"I wasn't invited."

"Well, so what? They can deal with it."

"I don't know..." said Ariana.

"Oh, come on!"

"Ginny, I have this habit of not going places where I'm not wanted."

"Who says you're not wanted?"

"The people who didn't invite me."

"Just cause they don't know you. They'll love you."

"Oh... I don't know."

"Ariana Clark, you are coming down to Hagrid's hut with me."

"Oh, so... I don't actually have a choice."

"No, no you don't."

* * *

Ariana followed Ginny downstairs, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting. "I invited Ariana to come," said Ginny.

"Okay," said Hermione, and Ariana smiled.

They went outside and down to the hut that apparanetly belonged to Hagrid.

As soon as the door was opened, a large dog ran at them and barked. "Fang, back!" said Hagrid.

Ariana smiled and held her hand out for Fang to sniff, which he did. "He's adorable," she said. He reminded her of her dog back home.

"Interesting choice of words," said Hagrid.

Ariana shrugged. "My dog is a similar breed."

"What's yer name?" asked Hagrid.

"Ariana. I'm Ginny's friend."

"Well, nice to meet you." While they had been speaking, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already entered the hut. "Well, come in, then."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Ginny, dragging Ariana inside.

"So, how was the first week?" asked Hagrid.

"It was great, other than detention," said Harry, and Ron nodded.

"Well if you hadn't stolen the car-"

_"Hermione!"_

"We got detention too," said Ginny. "From Snape."

"What'd ye do?" asked Hagrid.

"Absolutely nothing. He just looked at Ariana and gave us detention. Then when he found out we had just met on the Hogwarts Express, he let me go, and asked her a bunch of weird questions before making her write lines."

"Questions like what?" Hagrid asked.

"About my parents," said Ariana. "First who they were, and I said I didn't know cause they died when I was two months old; then he asked when I was born, and he nearly flipped out when I said August 1981."

Harry looked up and stared at her. "August 1981?"

"Uh-huh."

"So they died..."

"The same month as your parents. Hermione told me."

"That might be all Snape was talking about," Hermione said. "It could be he knows of some other couple who died that month from his killing spree and thinks you're their daughter."

"I suppose. But why wouldn't he say anything?"

"Don't try to figure Snape out," said Ron, "It never ends well."

"Well, who wants tea?" asked Hagrid.

* * *

Getting back from the library that night, Ariana sat in a seat by the fireplace. After a few seconds, she noticed Harry sitting nearby. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," said Harry. He frowned. "Did your parents really die in October of 1981?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know the date?"

"No. All I know is that I was adopted on December 18, 1981. My parents said I was their Christmas present. They knew that my parents had been dead since October. At least, they claim that's all they knew. Sometimes I think they know more. When I got the letter for Hogwarts-I knew nothing about magic-they said something about how they had promised to 'stay out of it.' Like they knew. And just didn't tell me!"

"Yeah, my aunt and uncle didn't tell me about magic," said Harry. "They were supposed to, though, they just didn't want me to learn magic. They were trying to get it out of me."

"That seems awful," said Ariana.

"Yeah, well," said Harry. "I'm here now, despite their best attempts. My aunt hated her sister-my mother-for having magic, said she was a freak."

"Maybe she was just jealous," said Ariana.

"Doubt it," said Harry. "By the way, I think adoptive parents are allowed to find out about the birth parents."

"Don't know," said Ariana. "Maybe they know. I wish I did."

"You'll probably find out someday," said Harry. "If nothing else, you could try using magic."

"Oh, that's a good idea," she said. "So, uh, Harry... what do you think of Ginny?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of her?"

"She's a nice girl. She's my best friend's sister. Although, she is apparanetly quite smitten with me, which is odd, since we hardly know each other."

"Yeah, she thinks you're cute." Ariana gasped and covered her mouth. "I did not say that!"

Harry chuckled. "I kind of already knew. But don't worry, the secret's safe with me."

"Okay, thank you." Ariana glanced at the clock. "I'd better be heading up to bed now. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Ariana."

* * *

As a couple months went by, Ariana really got the hang of the whole Hogwarts thing. She even began to develop a slight British accent, attracting fewer weird looks in the hallway. By the time Halloween had rolled around, Ariana felt like she fit right in here.

"Ron!"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ginny?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're her brother!"

"So? You think Fred and George and Percy know where I am?"

"Well-"

"Look, I've got to get to class. See you later."

Ariana sighed. Where was her best friend? She had been missing since lunch. Ariana had had to lie and say Ginny was in the hospital wing-which she had checked, to find no Ginny. She had checked practically everywhere, but there was no Ginny in sight. And in a few hours it would be the feast. Ginny wouldn't want to miss that.

* * *

Finally, about twenty minutes after the feast started, Ginny came rushing in to the Great Hall.

"Ginny, where were you?" Ariana asked.

"Tell you later," said Ginny. "Let's eat."


	6. Chaos in the Corridors

"Okay, spill," Ariana said to Ginny as soon as the Halloween feast was over. "Where were you?"

"Can I tell you later?"

"Ginny!"

"Look, it's kind of... really not good. I don't want to tell you right now. Please."

Ariana frowned. She was worried about her friend now; what was going on with her? Of course, if Ginny didn't want to tell her, she had every right not to. It was just concerning.

* * *

"What happened to Filch's cat?!"

"She was petrified," Hermione clarified. "Turned to stone."

"Oh my-that-Hermione!"

"I know. It's scary."

"Is this school safe? Because Ginny said there was a whole thing with a dark wizard and a three-headed dog last year, and now a cat has turned to stone."

"The school is one of the safest places in the magical world."

"What about the non-magical world?"

"Bit different."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Aren't your parents concerned?"

"They don't know. Do yours?"

"I haven't told them."

* * *

A few weeks went by, and the buzz over Mrs. Norris's petrification died down. Ariana still hadn't found out where Ginny had been on Halloween, but she had all but let the matter go. She was continuing to adjust to Hogwarts and develop more of a British accent, and Snape kept giving her weird looks in class. It was all a routine. On one Saturday, she and Ginny went together to watch the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, who according to her fellow Gryffindors (Ron especially) was a foul git, was the Slytherin seeker; Harry, of course, was the Gryffindor seeker.

The match wasn't _boring_ , exactly, but Ariana had never been a sports person and found it to be a bit of a daze. Ginny, on the other hand, seemed positively exhilarated by the match, unable to take her eyes off of it. Harry and Draco were in a hot race for the Snitch... it was called a Snitch, right? A black ball was following Harry around, which seemed weird to Ariana. "Does that ball usually follow Harry around?"

"No, it doesn't usually follow anybody around. It's quite odd."

She kept watching, smiling when Harry caught the Snitch. The black ball hit him in the arm, and she gasped. He fell to the ground, people rushing out onto the field. Ariana sat in her seat, afraid. She couldn't see what was going on, but there was a commotion of some sort...

* * *

"He lost all the bones in his arm?" This world of magic was getting more and more confusing by the day.

"Yeah. Lockhart tried some stupid spell."

"He does seem like a stupid man."

"Anyway, do you want to come with me to visit Harry in the hospital wing?"

"I'm not his friend."

"Please come with me."

"Fine." Ginny could be a bit bossy, Ariana noted.

* * *

"Hi Harry," said Ginny.

"Hey Ginny." He nodded vaguely in Ariana's direction. "Hi."

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned at the floppy-looking arm.

"Oh... yeah, they'll grow back." He winced, and almost as if they were connected, Ginny did too. "It's rather painful, though."

"A magical school and they don't have anything to get rid of pain?"

"I guess not."

"You did great in the match, Harry," Ginny said.

"Thanks."

Ginny looked over at the clock. "We'd better go. Time for dinner."

"Thanks for coming."

Ginny grabbed Ariana's arm and pulled her out of the hospital wing.

* * *

The school was hushed. Colin Creevey, the boy who had been in the boat with Ariana and Ginny, had been petrified. There were talks of something called the _Chamber of Secrets_ being opened; Ariana didn't know what that was, but it didn't sound very good. People were generally frightened in the hallways, and Ariana thought about writing about it to her parents, instead of just the typical letter of small talk. She was afraid, though, that if she told her parents what was going on then they would pull her out of Hogwarts, and she liked it here. Ginny was her best friend. She even got along with Hermione a little bit, who was brilliant, if rather bossy. Harry made her nervous, and so they didn't talk much, but he was nice. Many of the people here were nice. Including Colin. She didn't understand why anybody would want to hurt him.

* * *

Knowing what the Chamber of Secrets was didn't make any of this less terrifying-more, in fact. She had decided to attend Professor Lockhart's Dueling Club, idiotic as he seemed to be, because any knowledge of self-defense would be useful. _That_ turned out really well. Harry could talk to snakes! It hadn't shocked her much at first, because it seemed like just another part of the wizarding world, but apparently it was a big deal. A lot of people thought _Harry_ was the one performing the attacks; Ariana didn't believe it. Harry was just too nice.

* * *

There had been another attack, a dual attack of sorts. Justin Finch-Fletchley had been petrified, and something had happened to Nearly Headless Nick, she wasn't quite sure what. She was really, really scared now. Harry had been at the scene of the attack, but she was still hesitant to believe it was him. Ginny had been absent for the morning before the attack, and wouldn't say where she had been, and Ariana was becoming increasingly concerned that _Ginny_ had something to do with the attacks. She would never hurt people, not on purpose... but what if she wasn't doing it on purpose? She didn't want to ask, since that would offend Ginny, but she needed some way to get to the bottom of this. If things got any worse, she'd have to write to her parents, and surely they would make her leave. She couldn't let that happen.


	7. Christmas at Hogwarts

When Christmas break rolled around, Ariana thought she might be able to ask Ginny about the attacks. Ginny and her family were staying for the holidays, as were Harry and Hermione. Ariana had thought about going home, but it was too much trouble to fly back from London to America. She would stay with her friends for break. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all acting very suspicious, and Ginny wasn't exactly acting like herself either. The Chamber of Secrets was still a threat that lurked around the school. She would be lying to say she wasn't scared. But hey, her friends were here, so she would stay.

"Why aren't you all going home?" she asked Ginny.

"Oh, Mum and Dad are visiting Bill in Egypt, can't afford to take all of us," Ginny replied.

"Oh. Bill is your oldest brother, right?"

"Right. And Charlie's the one in Romania."

"I can't believe you have so many brothers."

"Do you want a couple of them?"

Ariana laughed. "Sure." She twiddled her thumbs. "I really do wish I had siblings. It gets a bit lonely sometimes. My mother's always going to some event or another, and my father's always working... they love me, I know they do, but it'd be nice to have somebody else to spend time with."

"Well, you have friends, right?"

"Not really, no. I mean, I'm friendly with people, sure, but you're the first real friend I ever had. We can tell each other our secrets."

Ginny looked pale. "Yeah, Ariana, there's something I should probably tell you..."

Before she could finish, Ron walked in. "Hey Gin."

"Hi, Ron. What do you want?"

"To sit in the common room. Is that not allowed?"

"It's allowed. Just that Harry and Hermione aren't here."

"Yeah, Harry's at an emergency Quidditch practice, and Hermione's-"

"In the library?" Ariana guessed.

"Yep."

"She really does go to the library a lot."

"Tell me about it."

"Well," Ginny said, "If Hermione didn't read so much, you all wouldn't have found out about the Philosopher's Stone last year, not to mention surviving all those tasks. Admit it, you'd be dead without her. She's probably reading about petrification."

"We would not be dead without her, Ginny, we have brains too."

"Harry does."

"Oy!"

"Oh, stop being a git, Ronald."

Ariana chuckled. Oh, she wished she had siblings.

* * *

"Hey, Harry."

He turned around. "Oh, hey."

"What's up?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, really. Ron's still asleep and Hermione's at the library again."

"You know, you could join her at the library."

"Yeah, I could, but that would involve reading."

"What's wrong with reading?"

"I mean, nothing, but I don't generally do it for fun."

"Yeah... ok. So, are you excited for the holidays?"

"I guess so. I hope there aren't any more attacks."

"Me too. If they're going after all the Muggle-borns, then for all I know, that could be me!"

"Not likely, if Snape knew your parents."

Ariana snorted. "I don't know what's going on with Snape. But it's possible, and I was definitely raised by Muggles, which might count."

"Then it might be me next. Oh wait, of course it isn't, because I'm the one behind the attacks."

"Which is of course ridiculous."

"Well thanks, glad someone believes me."

"Talking to snakes doesn't seem that weird to me when there's magic to make cars fly."

"I didn't think so either. It's always been easy to me. When I was ten I accidentally set a snake on my cousin Dudley."

"Is he one of the horrible people?"

"Well, he's not a nice person."

"He probably deserved it."

"I guess... that doesn't make it okay. Malfoy deserves a punch in the face, but I wouldn't punch him."

"Ron would."

"I know."

"He's got such a temper."

"He's nothing compared to Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh. Thanks for the tip, I'll avoid her on the platform."

Harry laughed. "She's wonderful."

"I'm sure she is, she's Ginny's mother."

Ron came downstairs. "Hey Harry. Want to go to breakfast?"

"It's noon, Ron."

"Oh. Well, want to go to lunch?"

"Fine. You're not going to sleep late tomorrow, are you?"

"'Course not! Tomorrow's Christmas!"

"Yeah, good. Let's go."

* * *

"Hermione, are you and Harry and Ron planning something?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You guys are just acting suspicious."

"You sound a bit paranoid."

"Okay, whatever, I'll drop it."

* * *

Ariana woke up on Christmas morning with a smile. She didn't expect any gifts except maybe something small from Ginny, but it was still fun to be here, celebrating. She missed home, and her celebrations with her parents, but this was terrifically exciting. She wondered if they had found a way to send gifts to the school, but she doubted it.

When she got down to the common room, everybody except Harry and Ron was already up. "Hey, Ariana!" Ginny called.

"Hi, Ginny!" She raced down the stairs. Searching for the gift she had gotten Ginny, she handed it to her. "This is for you."

"Oh, thanks! This is for you." She handed her a small box. "From me. Then..." She dug another one up. "This is from Mum, a mince pie I think."

"Oh... really, your mum got me a gift?"

"I don't think she was sure I'd make friends, so she wanted to thank you for being mine."

"Oh, well, tell her thanks from me."

"Of course."

"And Hermione," Ariana added, "I got you something." She had found the perfect book, and it had been fairly cheap, so she had bought it.

"Oh, really? That's so nice! I didn't get you anything..."

"Oh, that's fine. I just thought you might like the book."

"Well, thank you."

Harry and Ron came down then, and both got sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. "Is Harry a Weasley too?" she wondered aloud.

"An honorary one," said Fred.

"We've kidnapped him," George added.

"Can we trade him for you two?" Percy asked. "He'd make much less of a mess."

"Can't you be happy for one day, Perce?" Ron said, annoyed.

"Who says I'm not?"

"Yeah, whatever."

The feast was incredible, but when they got back to the common room, Ariana noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere to be found.

* * *

" _What_ happened to Hermione?!"

"She got covered in fur!"

"How?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't say. But she might be in there for over a month!"

"Oh my gosh... that's awful!"

"Yeah. At least she isn't petrified."


	8. Secrets, Secrets

Ariana groaned as she got out of bed. It was the start of term again; the holidays were over, and now she had to get back to taking classes. Transfiguration was okay, she was good at it and McGonagall seemed to like her. Charms was generally entertaining. And of course she loved Flying, though they didn't have it as often. She didn't really like her other classes, though; Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke, with Lockhart teaching, Herbology felt like a chore, having to work with the Mandrakes, History of Magic was ever a bore, and of course Potions was a disaster, what with Snape hating her so for whatever reason. And Astronomy was interesting enough, but they had classes at midnight, and it was exhausting.

"Come on," Ginny said dully.

"Can't break just last forever?" she asked.

"I wish. We have Herbology first thing this morning with Hufflepuff. Let's get to breakfast before they're out of food."

"Alright."

They walked downstairs, passing Harry and Ron on their way out of the Great Hall. "Hey sis," Ron said as they went by. Presumably, they were on their way to the hospital wing to visit Hermione.

At breakfast, Ginny got a letter.

"What's that?"

"It's from my parents. They just want to make sure I'm safe."

"That's nice."

"I guess."

They finished their breakfast and walked to class.

* * *

Two more weeks. The middle of January. How long was that now? Four and a half months. Four and a half months she had been away from home, away from her parents. She missed her home, her family, her old life. And yet, part of her felt as though she had been in this life forever, as though she belonged here. She spoke with a British accent and did magic tricks; that was who she was now. She was a witch. A British witch. That had happened so fast.

"How's Hermione?" she asked Harry and Ron as they came in through the portrait hole.

"A bit better," said Harry. "Still going to be a couple of weeks, though."

"How did she even get like that? Ginny said you were practicing spells and something went wrong?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Harry said.

"What kind of advanced magic were a bunch of second-years trying to do?"

"Hermione thought she had the answer for the Chamber of Secrets problem."

"Hermione is thirteen."

"And very confident," said Ron.

"Do you think they'll figure out the problem?"

"I hope so," said Harry. "Otherwise... they might close the school." They went upstairs, and Ariana frowned. If they closed the school, she would never see Ginny again.

* * *

Ariana and Ginny walked down the hallway and heard giggling in one of the classrooms. With a quick look to her, Ginny went up to the door, and Ariana followed her. Percy Weasley was inside with a girl, kissing her.

"Percy!" Ginny exclaimed, and Ariana wanted to duck out of the doorway, but was unable to before he turned around.

"Ginny... I..."

"Have a girlfriend nobody knows about."

Percy's face was as red as his hair, and his girlfriend had gone quite pale and was smiling awkwardly. "Yes, this is Penelope."

"Hi," said Penelope.

"Ginny, you have to promise not to tell anybody about me and Penelope. You too, uh..."

"Ariana."

"Ariana. Both of you promise not to tell anybody, _especially_ Ron or the twins."

"Of course," said Ariana.

"Ginny?"

"Alright, I won't tell."

"Good. Now, if you wouldn't mind giving us some privacy..."

Ginny made a face and they walked away.

* * *

January 31. Today Ariana was exactly eleven years and five months old. She had spent five months in this country, five months at Hogwarts tomorrow. Time really did fly.

"Ariana," Ginny said, walking up to her in the common room. "I have something to tell you. I've been hiding it from you for months, but it's time you knew."

So now was the moment. She was going to find out what Ginny had been keeping from her, probably where she had been at Halloween. "I'm listening."

"It's really bad. Please, don't hate me."

"Ginny, I could never hate you."

Her friend took a deep breath. "I'm the one doing the attacks."

"What?!"

"Not... I don't do them on purpose. It's this weird thing where I go into a trance for a bit, and I don't remember doing it. But then afterwards an attack has happened, and I feel this weird feeling. It's got something to do with this weird diary I found... it replies to me when I write to it. A boy named Tom does, the last person to own it. I think it might be controlling me."

She had thought maybe something like this was happening, but that didn't make it any less shocking. "Oh. Wow."

"Yeah."

"You have to tell Dumbledore."

"No!"

"Ginny, people are in danger. He can probably help."

"I'll get in trouble, Ariana, they'll kick me out. Hogwarts has been my dream my whole life. Literally as long as I can remember, I've had at least one sibling going here. I've dreamt of it, and now I love it. I can't go."

"I'm sure he would understand it's not your fault."

"Ariana, I can't. I'm going to get rid of the diary and see if that stops it."

Ariana nodded. "Alright. But if it doesn't, you have to go to Dumbledore."

"I know."

Ginny went upstairs, and Ariana sighed. At least now they no longer had secrets.


	9. Valentine's Day

The next day, Hermione was out of the hospital wing, and Ginny swore that she had gotten rid of the diary. Things were back to normal, or as normal as they could be at Hogwarts. After all, now that the attacks were done, the mandrakes would be able to restore everyone soon enough. Everything was going to be okay.

"Hey, Hermione," she said at breakfast. "Glad you're okay."

"Me too," said Hermione with a small smile. "But I've missed so much class..."

Ariana chuckled. She really did love school.

* * *

February 14. Valentine's Day. Ariana couldn't believe she had been at Hogwarts for five and a half months, anymore than she could believe that Lockhart could be so unbelievably stupid. Did anybody think that a giant, overblown Valentine's Day celebration was a good idea? Honestly, even one, single person? Other than Lockhart, of course. What was wrong with that man? His idea was, outside of a host of ridiculously outlandish decorations, to have magical cupids going around delivering singing valentines. She had never heard of anything more dumb.

Ginny, unfortunately, did not share that view.

_"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_   
_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._   
_I wish he was mine, he's truly divine,_   
_the hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

Ariana watched in horror as the dwarf sang the valentine to Harry, keeping him trapped on the ground, his things strewn all around them. Ginny's wide eyes beside her left no question as to who had sent the valentine, and she wasn't sure who looked more humiliated, Ginny or Harry. Of course, nobody else knew it was Ginny who had sent the valentine. Then things went from bad to worse. For Draco Malfoy had picked something up from among Harry's things... a small black diary. And Ginny's terrified look left no doubt in Ariana's mind what diary it was.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," Percy cut in.

"When I've had a look," Malfoy argued, and Ariana felt a surge of anger at him. If that were Harry's diary, Malfoy would be seriously invading his privacy, and the fact that it wasn't didn't make what Malfoy wanted to do any less bad.

"As school prefect-" Percy began, and then things went even stranger.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry, wand pointed at Malfoy, and the diary soared out of his hand. Ginny's eyes widened in what appeared to be admiration, and Ariana couldn't help being somewhat impressed herself. Ron caught the diary with a grin. But Percy was furious.

"Harry! No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!"

Now they had to go to class, and as they entered, the worst thing of all happened. As Ginny and Ariana walked past Malfoy, he turned to Ginny and said, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!" Ginny covered her face with her hands, humiliated, and ran into the classroom; Ariana followed. She sat beside Ginny, whose face was buried in her hands. She didn't look up the entire class.

* * *

"Come on."

"No!"

"Ginny, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry, and I cannot go down there."

"It'll be fine."

"It will  _not_ be fine! That was a complete disaster." Ariana rather agreed, but of course she couldn't say that.

"Alright, it wasn't great, but I'm sure everyone has forgotten."

"There's no way they've forgotten. You go, Ariana, I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Please. Go. Bring me up something from dinner, will you?"

Ariana sighed. "Fine."

* * *

When Ariana entered the Great Hall, she saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table, all the way at the end, trying to avoid everyone else's gaze. After a moment of deliberating, she sat beside him. He looked up and then looked back down at his food. "Ginny's really sorry," she said. "About the whole valentine thing."

"Not as sorry as I am," Harry muttered.

"She didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'm sure she was just as embarrassed as I was."

"Yeah. At least you were brave enough to come down to dinner."

Harry shrugged. "It's not like I was super popular before, either. People still think I'm the heir of Slytherin."

"Oh yeah. That's really dumb."

"Tell me about it."

Ariana debated telling Harry something about the diary, but decided against it. She would ask Ginny what to do first; Ginny knew a lot more about it than she did. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Ron's getting more food from down there, should be back in a minute. Hermione is studying."

"Hermione? Studying? How odd."

Harry chuckled, then Ron came down and sat next to him on the other side. He looked at Ariana and frowned. "You're Ginny's friend, right?"

"Yes. Ariana."

"Tell her she needs to work on her poetry."

"Ron, that's rude," Harry said, and Ron shrugged.

Ariana rolled her eyes and took some food. She ate in silence, then grabbed a few things to take back to Ginny.

* * *

"Thanks," said Ginny, as she handed her some food.

"So, Harry has the diary."

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do about it?"


	10. The Last Attack

Another month and a half went by. Ariana went to classes, finding herself with greater affinity for Charms than she had originally realized. She had also become rather good at Potions, but the class was still awful, because Snape still hated her for reasons she guessed she would never understand. Ginny claimed he had saved Harry's life last year, so maybe he wasn't a bad person, but he sure seemed like one. Meanwhile, the mandrakes grew closer to being ready to restore everybody who had been petrified. Everything was going to be okay. Ginny had decided to let Harry keep the diary, saying he would never let it control her as she had. Ariana wasn't sure about that reasoning, but she trusted Ginny. And indeed, nothing had happened. No attacks or anything. But by the beginning of May, Ginny had changed her mind.

"Are you sure about this?" Ariana asked, rather concerned with her friend's plan.

Ginny nodded. "I am. It's not safe to trust anyone with the diary, even Harry. I have to do something."

"Then go to an adult! Or at least just warn Harry that the diary is dangerous." This seemed like a remarkably bad idea.

"Look. I need to get that diary back."

"And what if you do another attack?"

"I won't. I'll be able to handle it this time."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No, but I know it's dangerous, which gives me a better chance than anybody else."

"Why can't you just talk to Harry?"

"Because. He wouldn't understand."

"Ginny, he's a reasonable guy. I think he would understand that the diary is dangerous."

"No... he wouldn't understand why he can't turn me in."

"I think he would."

Ginny looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." She was jumping to conclusions here, but still. "He loves it at Hogwarts too. I think he would understand your fears about getting kicked out."

Ginny thought about for a minute. "He'd still tell Ron. And Ron would tell Percy, and the twins, and Mum and Dad would find out, and I'd be in so much trouble... please, Ariana. I'll get rid of it again."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

* * *

Ariana sat in the common room reading a book, and looked up when Harry came running in frantically. "Hermione!" he said.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Someone broke into the boys' dormitory. Just my area. My things are all strewn about the floor."

She gasped. "Who would do that?"

"I don't know. But Hermione... there's only one thing missing."

"What?"

"The diary." Ariana bit her lip and did not say anything.

"Oh." Hermione's mind seemed to be racing at a mile a minute. "It has to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows the password."

"But why would a Gryffindor do this? Why would anyone, for that matter, but someone in our house?"

"I don't know, Harry."

Ariana looked back down at her book, but she couldn't focus on reading. There was a knot in her stomach.

* * *

The next morning was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Ariana still wasn't entirely thrilled by Quidditch; she'd much rather be on a broomstick herself. But these matches were a fine way to spend a Saturday morning. Ginny was supposed to be meeting her at the match, but she couldn't find her anywhere, and the knot in her stomach from last night returned with greater intensity. The stands were full of basically the entire school, the match was about to begin, and still, no Ginny.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Professor McGonagall stepped onto the field.

"There has been another attack." The professor's words rang through the stands, and Ariana's blood froze to ice. Ginny hadn't gotten rid of the diary like she had promised. She had succumbed to it yet again. Another innocent person was petrified, and Ariana couldn't help but feel partially responsible for not trying harder to stop Ginny. She had trusted the person who was her only friend, and it had resulted in someone being turned to stone.

As everyone got up to go back to their common rooms, Ariana saw Professor McGonagall walking somewhere, followed by Harry and Ron. If they were the ones she was taking with her... no, it couldn't be. But Hermione was a Muggleborn. It very well could be. She had to find Ginny. Surely, now, Ginny would tell Professor Dumbledore. Surely now she would understand. Otherwise... she didn't know what she could do.

* * *

"Ginny!"

She was sitting on her bed, almost as still as the people she-no, the boy in the diary-had petrified. "Hi."

"Another attack?"

"Two people," Ginny said quietly. "Hermione, and Percy's girlfriend."

Two people. If she had just tried to convince Ginny harder. "You have to tell Dumbledore."

Ginny shook her head. "It's over now. There won't be any more attacks."

"How can you say that after you said that last time and it wasn't true?"

"Tom promised me," she said. "He promised he wouldn't use me to attack anybody else."

"And you believe a sentient diary?"

"He's a person, Ariana. And he promised."

"Why should you believe him?"

"He didn't promise me that before. So this time I have to believe that he means it. I have to. He's lost, Ariana. He just needs help."

"No... Ginny, you're the one who's lost."

"I am not!" She looked angry now. "I've got it under control."

"Ginny, if you so much as go missing again, I will report everything to an adult." She should be reporting it now, she knew, but she didn't want to lose Ginny's friendship. She was the first friend Ariana had ever had. She would just have to make sure that nobody else got attacked.

Ginny nodded. "Alright."

A plan began to form in Ariana's mind, a plan that could stop Ginny from attacking people but possibly not lose Ariana her friendship. She would steal the diary, hide it, let Ginny think she had lost it. Hopefully that would give Ginny enough time to realize that it was wrong to keep this secret, and get her to tell somebody.

That night, as soon as Ginny, went to sleep, Ariana found the diary in her things and carefully extracted it.


	11. Urgent Business

Dumbledore was gone now. Hagrid too. The school was quiet, and everyone was terrified that there would be another attack-that this time, somebody may die. Ariana wasn't as afraid as everyone else. The diary was stashed away in her things, and Ginny hadn't even noticed yet. She hadn't even tried to write in the diary; maybe she really was free of its control. Still, Ariana didn't feel safe giving it back to her. She still acted strange, and terrified. Maybe it was just because they didn't have a headmaster-which meant even if something else happened, they couldn't tell him. They could tell McGonagall, but she was already so busy, acting as Head of House, Head of the school, and Transfiguration teacher.

They were being escorted to every class by a teacher. The whole thing was so out of control that Ariana was afraid her parents might already have been contacted. Doubtful, though. They couldn't contact every parent in the school. She didn't see the point in telling them now; in a month, the school year would be over.

At the end of May, though, everything changed.

* * *

Ginny ran up to her before breakfast one morning. "Ariana."

"Hi."

"There's a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"It's Tom."

Ariana felt her heart rate increase. "What about Tom?"

"He talked to me again-in my head!"

"In your head?"

"Yeah. I wasn't using the diary, I swear."

"I believe you." She still had the diary.

"I don't know what to do."

"You have to tell Professor McGonagall. Tell her everything."

"But I'll get expelled!"

"Ginny, if you don't tell her, Riddle might make you kill somebody."

"What if I tell someone else?"

"Like who?"

"Harry and Ron."

"Harry and Ron are twelve-year-old boys, Ginny. What're they going to do?"

"Harry Potter. He defeated Voldemort twice, once when he was just a baby. What's this next to that? And Ron-he's my big brother. I've always told him my secrets. I can trust him."

"Ginny-"

"I'm not telling McGonagall." She sounded angry now. "Not unless I really think I might do something else bad."

"Fine. How about this." Ariana tried to think fast. "You talk to Harry and Ron. You ask them what to do. If they agree that you have to go to McGonagall, then you do that." It hurt a bit that Ginny didn't trust her judgement, but it didn't matter; if she trusted Harry's and Ron's, then fine, surely they would agree with her. Ginny in her right mind would agree, too, the problem was just that she wasn't in her right mind.

"Alright. I'll go now."

She darted off into the Great Hall.

* * *

Ariana watched her sit by Harry and Ron, start to speak. Then Percy walked over to them and Ginny ran away, back over to Ariana. "I'll do it later."

"Okay, Ginny, that's enough. I'm going to McGonagall right now."

"No!"

She ignored her. This was for Ginny's own good, now, and she had to risk losing her friendship. She hated it, hated the furious look in Ginny's eyes, but she cared too much about her to let her do this to herself.

But there was a roadblock in her plan; breakfast was over, and students were swarming out of the Great Hall on their way to class. Their Charms class met in the corner of the entrance hall, and Ariana ran right up to Professor Flitwick, Ginny hot on her heels. "Professor."

He frowned at her. "Miss Clark."

"I need to see Professor McGonagall."

"I'm afraid Professor McGonagall is very busy," he replied.

"Professor, it's urgent."

"I'm sorry, Miss Clark, it will have to wait."

With a sigh, Ariana followed him to class. She supposed it could wait until class was over.

But when he escorted her to her next class, he still insisted she couldn't see Professor McGonagall. Now she was getting quite anxious; she felt as though something was wrong. She looked around, a wild hope crossing her mind that maybe she would see Professor McGonagall somehow. But instead it was what she didn't see that caught her eye-Ginny was nowhere to be found.

"Professor!"

He turned around, looking annoyed. "What, Miss Clark?"

"Professor, where is Ginny Weasley?"

Eyes widening, he looked around. "Students, come as quickly as you can to class," he instructed. They ran down the corridor to their next class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lockhart was already there. Professor Flitwick ran off, and Ariana felt a cold dread creep into her. She entirely ignored Lockhart's "lesson."

About half an hour later, or maybe a bit less, Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the corridors. "All students go to their common rooms immediately. All teachers report to the staffroom." The dread grew sharper. Another attack. It must be.


	12. Deep Regrets

It was even worse than an attack. Ginny was gone. Taken into the Chamber by the monster, at least that was what they said. More likely Tom had lured her down there with his voice in her head. It didn't matter. Ginny was gone. The school was going to close. And it was all Ariana's fault. If she had just said something sooner, she could have saved Ginny.

But maybe she could still save the school. She had to tell Professor McGonagall everything. They weren't allowed out of the common room, but surely for this...

"Miss Clark!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, seeing her at her office. "What on earth are you doing out of your common room?"

"Professor, I have to tell you something."

"Whatever it is, it couldn't possibly-"

"I know who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Professor McGonagall looked as though she might have a heart attack. "Do you now?"

"Yes." She started crying, unable to help herself. "Professor, it's all my fault."

"Your fault? You don't mean to say you did this?"

"No, professor," she said through her tears, "But I knew. I've known for months, and I didn't say anything. I didn't want to turn in my best friend. My only friend, the only one I've ever had... I didn't want her to hate me, and she begged me not to. But I didn't say anything and now she's gone forever and it's all my fault." She looked Professor McGonagall in the eyes, still wide with shock. "It was Ginny, professor. Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Professor McGonagall looked slightly angry now. "Are you trying to suggest that Miss Weasley set a monster on herself to drag herself into the chamber? How could it  _possibly_ be her?"

"It wasn't her... not exactly... she was possessed... a diary..." Ariana was rambling now, but she didn't care. "A boy named Tom. His memory was preserved in the diary. He controlled her, started... sort of... hypnotizing her, I guess. She had blackouts, didn't know what she was doing, didn't remember doing it."

Professor McGonagall looked skeptical. "A diary controlled her actions?"

"Yes. I don't know how, she wouldn't say. But when she told me, she also got rid of it. I agreed not to tell anyone because the diary was gone. Then Harry got hold of the diary-"

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, him. And Ginny let him keep it for a bit, he didn't attack anyone. But at the beginning of May she changed her mind and said she didn't want Harry to get possessed, that she could handle it. She stole it back, and then the next day Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect got attacked."

"And you still didn't come to me?"

"I told you it was all my fault, professor. I didn't want to lose Ginny's friendship. I stole the diary. Hid it in my own things. And nothing happened for three weeks. But then-" She swallowed. "This morning, at breakfast, Ginny told me Tom had spoken to her in her mind, without the diary. I told her then that we had to go to you, but she wanted to tell Harry and Ron. I said fine, then if they agreed that we had to go to you, she would. So she said okay, but Percy interrupted her while she was trying to tell them, so I said well then we just had to tell you. So I told Professor Flitwick I had to see you, but he said you were busy, and I begged him but he kept saying no, then after class Ginny disappeared on the way to our next class and that's when he ran off to find you, and now Ginny is gone and it's all my fault." She started sobbing uncontrollably.

Professor McGonagall placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up in surprise. "Thank you for telling me all this."

"It doesn't do any good. Ginny is still gone because of me. Tom was done with her, didn't want her telling. He probably hypnotized her into going down into the chamber-" her eyes widened as she remembered something she had read once in a book. "Professor."

"Yes?"

"I once read somewhere that you can't hypnotize someone into killing themselves. Maybe-maybe Ginny's still alive. He could get her to the chamber, but maybe he couldn't get her to set the monster on herself. Maybe his plan is just-I don't know-to starve her or something, or make her wait till the oxygen runs out. Whatever it is, maybe right now she's still alive. Maybe if you find the chamber, you can save her."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Thank you, Miss Clark. I will have the teachers work on that. You should go back to your common room."

Ariana nodded.

"And, Miss Clark?"

She looked up at Professor McGonagall again. "Yes?"

"Don't say anything to anyone about this."

* * *

**If you're interested in joining a next-generation Harry Potter roleplay, please let me know.**


	13. Into The Chamber

Ariana sat miserably in a chair by the fire. This was her fault. Three of Ginny's brothers were sitting in the corner, and Percy had shut himself in his dormitory. If Ginny did die, it was all her fault. She would never be able to look any of them in the eye again. She wanted to say something, to tell them their sister might not be dead, but then she might be giving them false hope and making it worse. So she just sat there.

By sunset, when the twins went up to their own dormitory, she decided it was no good. She had to tell them.

"Harry?" she said quietly.

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

Ron suddenly showed more interest in her than he had all year. "You're Ginny's friend, right?"

"No. I mean, yes, but I'm a terrible one." She bit back more tears. "I'm sorry, Ron, it's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Harry asked.

"Do you know what she was trying to tell us at breakfast?" Ron asked. "Did she tell you?"

Ariana wasn't able to hold back tears anymore. She nodded.

"What did she say?"

Still crying, Ariana told them everything, quietly as she could. When she got to the last bit, the bit about Ginny maybe still being alive, Ron looked so hopeful that she immediately regretted it. If she was wrong...

"That settles it, then," said Ron. "We go to Lockhart. We tell him what we know, we go down there, and maybe we save Ginny."

"I'm coming too," Ariana said.

Both Harry and Ron shook their heads. "It's not safe," said Harry.

"It's not safe for you either."

"But we-"

"You what? Have an extra year on me? I'm coming."

"There's no time to argue," said Ron. "We'll get Lockhart and go to the chamber."

"Maybe we should split up to save time?" Ariana suggested.

"Good idea," said Harry. He turned to Ron. "You two go to the bathroom and try to find the entrance; I'll get Lockhart."

Ron nodded and they all left the common room.

* * *

On the way to the bathroom, Ron explained to Ariana what they had already figured out about the chamber and the basilisk. When they arrived, they found Moaning Myrtle on one of the toilets.

"Hi," said Ariana.

"Hello," said Myrtle. "What do you want?"

"To ask you how you died."

Myrtle recounted her tale, and Ariana and Ron turned to the sink in question. There was a carving of a snake on it.

"Right then," said Ron. "We just need Harry to open it."

Harry arrived at just that moment, pushing Lockhart in front of him at wand-point. Ron frowned.

"He's a fraud," said Harry. "Hasn't defeated any monsters. Cast memory charms on the people who did and took their place. Tried to cast one on me."

Ron didn't look all that surprised; Ariana wasn't, either. "That sink," she said.

Harry looked at the sink and said, "Open up."

"English," Ron replied.

He tried again, and a strange hissing noise came out of him. The sink gave way to reveal a large pipe.

"You first," Ron said to Lockhart, and Harry used his wand to prod Lockhart to sitting at the top of the pipe. Ron pushed him down.

Harry went next, followed by Ron, and Ariana went in after them.

* * *

When they reached the bottom, they began walking through the tunnel. They passed a large snakeskin that made Ariana feel ill.

All of a sudden, Lockhart grabbed Ron's wand and pointed it at them. "Sorry," he said. "Can't have you lot exposing me."

He rambled on about the story he would tell for a minute, and Ariana felt her heart racing. There had to be some way to fix this.

"Obliviate!" Lockhart said, and there was a explosion.

When the debris cleared, a wall of rock was in front of them. And Harry was nowhere to be seen. "Harry?"

"Over here!" he called. "Listen, you guys try to clear a way back through the rock, I'll go find Ginny."

"Be careful," Ron said.

"Will do."

Harry walked on, and Ariana and Ron began to clear the rock away.

"Oi, you, help us!" Ron said to Lockhart, who looked confused.

"Where are we?"

" _Where are we_?" Ron looked furious. "What do you mean, where are we?"

"Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley, you fraud."

"Who am I?"

Ron looked at Ariana, and she simply widened her eyes at him. Lockhart had been struck by his own memory curse.

"Just wait over by the pipe at the end of the tunnel," Ron said. "And stay quiet."

"Alright." Lockhart did what he was told.

Ron shook his head. "Stupid bloke." They went back to clearing rock.

After fifteen minutes had gone by, there was a hole in the rock about big enough for a fist. Ariana was exhausted, but she was also worried. What if Harry wasn't in time to save Ginny? Ron seemed to be just as worried.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she said.

He looked at her. "Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault."

"Of course it is."

"No it isn't. It's mine."

"How could you even think that? Of course it's my fault."

"You didn't want to turn in your friend. I get it. I wouldn't turn in my friend either. It's just... loyalty." He moved a large chunk of rock, widening the hole.

"But she could be- because I didn't say anything."

"You couldn't have predicted this. I should have. I'm her big brother, and I didn't notice what was happening. I thought all her weird behavior was just because she had a crush on Harry. And I acted mean to her... probably why she didn't tell me."

"Actually, she didn't tell you because she thought you would turn her in."

"And she didn't think you would?"

"Guess not. And she was right. Until today when I told Professor McGonagall everything, but it was a little bit late."

"Better late than never. And like you said, he couldn't make her set the monster on herself." His tone was more hopeful than confident.

They continued shifting rock in silence, eventually getting a hole roughly big enough for a person to fit through. After a while they heard Harry's voice. "Ginny's alright! I've got her!"

Ron cheered and stuck his hand through the rock, pulling Ginny through and hugging her.

"Ginny!" Ariana exclaimed, hugging her once Ron had let go.

"You were right," Ginny said. "I should have told."

"So should I have. And I wasn't possessed."

Harry explained briefly what had happened down in the chamber, and the three of them all gasped-even Ginny hadn't known that Tom was Voldemort. Harry seemed to think Fawkes could get them all back up the pipe, and they formed a chain. Ron grabbed the back of Harry's robes, Lockhart took his hand, Ginny took Lockhart's other hand, and Ariana grabbed Ginny's hand. The phoenix pulled them all back up into the bathroom.


	14. Going Home

When they reached Professor McGonagall's office, Ginny's parents ran over and embraced her. With a start, Ariana realized that Professor Dumbledore was in the office. Harry also looked surprised.

"Miss Clark," said Professor McGonagall. "I see you disobeyed my orders."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I couldn't let her stay down there, and so I told Harry and Ron what I knew. They were going down there anyway."

"You're Ginny's friend, then?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"A terrible friend," she replied. Ginny's parents would hate her forever, and rightfully so. "I knew for months what she was doing and I didn't turn her in."

"But you went down to save her," Mr. Weasley said.

"The least I could do."

"Everyone makes mistakes," said Ron.

"Including me," said Ginny. She was crying again. "Are you going to expel me now?"

"Absolutely not," Dumbledore replied. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"Professor," said Harry. "The boy in the diary, it was-"

"Yes, Harry, I know. Lord Voldemort."

Everyone looked shocked, and Dumbledore began to explain, but Ariana hardly paid attention. Everything was going to be okay now.

* * *

Harry and Ron had received 200 points each; Ariana had, too, but she had lost 150 for not telling anyone about Ginny earlier. She was fine with that; Gryffindor had won the House Cup. They had all received Special Awards for Services to the School, Lockhart was no longer Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, everyone was unpetrified, and Hagrid was back. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, had apparently given Ginny the diary, and he was sacked as school governor. Everything was alright again. Ginny was herself, the Ginny Ariana had known at the start of the school year.

On the way back, Ginny asked Ariana to join the compartment she was in with her brothers, Harry, and Hermione, and Ariana agreed. They were all playing games and doing magic, and Ariana joined in a game or two, but mostly sat by herself. At one point, Harry got out of a round and sat by her. "Some year, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." She looked out the window. "The magical world is amazing. I can't believe I have to leave it. I don't know if my parents will let me come back."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Safety issues. I guess I don't have to tell them, though." She frowned. "I never did find out who my birth parents were."

"Well, maybe you will someday."

"Yeah, maybe."

He pulled a book out from his bag. "This has got a whole bunch of pictures of mine. I'd never seen them before last year."

"Can I see?" she asked.

He shrugged and handed her the book. She looked at the pictures. They moved, as wizarding pictures did. His mother had red hair, like Ariana did. Actually, she looked a bit like Ariana. That was odd. Her parents had died the same month as Harry's, and she looked a bit like his mother? Maybe they were siblings, she thought with a chuckle. A ridiculous idea, of course. Everyone knew Harry's story, he certainly didn't have a sister. It was an odd coincidence, though. She handed the book back to Harry. He placed it back in his bag, and rejoined the game in the next round. She joined too.

When they got back to the station, Ariana walked out of the barrier and found her parents.

"So," her father said. "How was your first year of Hogwarts?"

"Wonderful," she replied. For it had been. Terrible for a bit, but full of wonders all the same.

"That's good," her mother replied. "Who are those people you walked through the barrier with?"

"Some friends," she replied. "Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George... and Harry. Harry Potter."

As she had suspected, they reacted to the name. They knew who Harry was. They knew something about the wizarding world, then; they probably did know who her birth parents were. She would have to ask them again sometime this summer.


End file.
